Amor meus, in Tempus
by Jaden 'Birdie' Blythe
Summary: Lord Voldemort is tired of the light thwarting his every move, tired of looking like a Muggle Circus freak. When he happens upon a reference to rewriting individual peoples lives he quickly sets upon a journey into the past. What will happen to the Light? And the Boy-Who-Lived…? Please see inside for warnings!


Hello Everyone! Welcome to my newest baby! This story is one of those "so-and-so goes back in time to change what went wrong" except there's a little twist that I've only seen in one story and it was only an insignificant mention and not a major part of the story like it will be in this one. I do not have a set number of chapters for this fic, but the next three have been planned and parts have been written.

Now on to the fun part!

This story contains the following: Slash, time travel, Dumbledore bashing (I hate the twinkly eyed arse), AU from GoF,Fem!Harry, Fem!Ron, Fem!Charlie, Twin!Ron/Ginny, Dark!Weasleys, Neutral!Sirius, Dark!Remus, RW/DM, GW/BZ, HG/VK, HP/TmR(LV).

If any of the above make you shudder in revulsion turn back before you get sucked in!

This chapter is dedicated to CohoCommanche, who was excited enough to ask me when this story would be posted. Hope it's as good as what you were wanting!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Tempus Enim Non Cessat** (Time Stops for no Man)

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England:**

An excerpt from _Tempus Transfigurat by Rhea __Horatius__:_

_Many believe that time is linear and that if one were to alter time, even in the slightest, they would cause irreparable damage to it. In my research and during my experimentation with time, I have found this to not be the case. Time is much like a family tree starting with a base that managed to grow for millions of years before begins with the ability to control magic first emerged._

_With the ability to control magic these beings started to use this mystic force to see all the paths that awaited them; thus branches began to form on this tree of time. This ability to control one's individual path left the branches of time large and spaciously placed, with only a few branches crossing paths. _

_As magicals gained a better knowledge of Magics, they began to affect change on others of the world. I have only found extremely vague references to how these groups of Magicals managed this and can not say that I have unlocked the way that they did so. What I can tell, my readers, is that I have managed to achieve many of the same outcomes in my experimentation._

Voldemort placed the aged journal on his desk and relaxed into the soft leather of his plush chair, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair with his head resting upon thin fingers. He pondered the repercussions of alerting his time line. The article he had found mentioned affecting change on others, would it be possible for him to alter not only his timeline but the time lines of others?

He quickly pulled a fresh piece of parchment from his desk, he would need all the information his followers might posses on the subject of _Tempus Mutare_. A handful of carefully worded sentences and a subtle threat of what would happen should the recipient fail, the Dark Lord Voldemort copied the missive three times and called for a house elf.

It took only a moment before the quiet in the room was broken by the near silent pop and a soft, squeaky voice, "Master needs, Tilda. How is Tilda to be serving Master?"

"Take these missives and see that they are delivered to the appropriate people." He pushed the four rolled up missives towards the creature. "I want each elf to wait for a response, is that understood!"

The elf shook slightly at the command, "Yes, Master! Tilda have Hopkirk, Pipsy, and Malik help her." Her little head began bobbing rapidly, "We's getting it done right away Master."

Voldemort sneered at the over excited elfs departure and sat back in his chair for a brief moment. If his followers had the requested tomes, he would be able to take care of many of the roadblocks Dumbledore had placed before him. A malicious smile stretched his lips as he pondered just what he would do to put the Wizarding World in his hands.

**Unspeakables, Subfloor 12, Ministry of Magic, London, England:**

Lady Karen Lysander paced around her office uncertainly. As the head of her Cell within the Unspeakables, she was privy to many rare resources that the average wizard wouldn't even think existed. That her Lord had sent the missive with an elf should have told her that what he wanted was sensitive and she should not have been so shocked by his request.

While she was a devout follower of the Dark Lord, Karen had never been asked to outright steal from the Ministry. She would get her Lord the items he requested but how could she do it without being caught. She was the only person from her Cell with the authorization to access the item. Perhaps the Cell Organizer would be the best choice in a scapegoat.

_Lysander,_

_I require a number of items from the Department of Mysteries. You will acquire them for me in a timely fashion without jeopardizing your position. I shall grant you a higher position within my ranks of Death Eaters if you can bring these items to me in a timely and undamaged manner. _

_**The Bloodlines of Time**__, described as a two-inch thick tome with an hourglass filled with blood on the cover. __**Mediolanum Capta Est tempus: tenebrosus Domini dux ad astra**__, a black leather bound journal with an Ouroboros in a golden-red colored metal charm. And finally my Chosen, I require you to get me all of the Blood-bound Time Turners, I'm sure you know the appropriate spells to copy these items so that they will not be missed._

_Perhaps there is someone in Dumbledore's pocket that you can set-up. Be quick but do not be sloppy. I will not tolerate failure Lady Lysander!_

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England:**

Lucius paced in his secret Study, parchment clenched in his hand. His Lord was calling in on Narcissa's Life-debt and he was most unsure if the life of his wife was truly worth what the Dark Lord was requesting. He read the short letter over again; he would gain more riches and power if he complied.

_Malfoy,_

_I require a number of items that are held within your bloodline and yes, there are a great number of items that I request. Should you bring these items to me quickly, I will consider your wife's life-debt paid. I will also increase __**your**_ _power and riches beyond even your wildest dreams._

_**The Man that Time Forgot**_

_**Two Can be as Bad as One**_ _- this is a large tome, chronologically comparing important events from both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds._

_**When Tempus Sleeps**_ _- Spells of Morpheus_

_**When Time Marches On**_ _- these last two are written by a Seer of distant relation to Arthur Pendragon and Slytherin._

_Do not keep me waiting to long Lord Malfoy! _

There was no helping it, the freedom of no longer owing his Lord a Life Debt on behalf of his wife was too great and the temporary loss of a few books was of no consequence. He was no fool, he knew that his Lord would be changing time.

His face was set in grim lines, as he quickly made his way towards his hidden study to gather the requested items. He would add a smattering of family journals to the stack, '_Surely my Lord will appreciate reading of past persons attempts at changing time._'

It took Lucius mere minutes to reach his Study and barely a minute to collect the requested books with a well executed spell. Inside of 10 minutes Lucius Malfoy was walked swiftly towards his Foyer and the Floo. His Lord would surely be pleased with the swiftness of his his procurement.

**Unspeakables, Subfloor 12, Ministry of Magic, London, England:**

Karen smiled blindingly at the blushing young wizard, this was going to be easier than she thought; her Lord would be so pleased. It hadn't taken her long to find one of Dumbledore's men in one of the other Cells. She had actually been surprised to find out that Thackary Dibble was working for Dumbledore when his father and brother were supporters of the Dark Lord.

It had only taken a few well phrased comments about the war and a the petting of the young mans hand, and inside of an hour Karen had a more than willing Thackary to help her. He had wanted to call on Dumbledore, but she had convinced him that the situation was far to dire to wait for a full panel discussion by The Order.

As she and Thackary worked duplicating the Time-Turners, Karen planned turning Thackary towards the Dark Lord. It would place Karen in a spot of superiority over the Dibble family and raise her in the eyes of her Lord.

She looked over towards the wizard, and seeing that he was almost done, she cast masking charms over the fake Time-Turners and making it seem as she was merely double checking his work, switched out the Turners Thackary had made.

She turned towards him and gave a blinding smile. "Thank you so very much, Thackary! I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for your help." She gushed at him, her eyes sparkling in glee. "The Dark Lord is sure to think these are the real thing!"

She turned and began to rush from the room, but she suddenly turned to him, "Please, Thackery, make sure that this doesn't go to more than Dumbledore." Her eyes were serious and hard, "My life depends on this information staying quiet."

He nodded eagerly at the beautiful woman, he was far to noble to risk the life of a titled woman. He would keep the information from Dumbledore for as long as possible. She smiled winningly at him as she quickly left the room; he never did see the spell that hit him as he had turned to leave the room as well.

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England:**

Lucius stepped from the floo smoothly before quickly dropping to one knee before the Dark Lord . "Have a seat Lucius."

Voldemort did not look up from his furious writing. His hand flowing swiftly across the paper, the scratch of the quill whispering into the silent room. He set the instrument down after several minutes and gave his Second his undivided attention.

"Were you able to locate the books I need, Lucius?"

"I was my Lord." Lucius withdrew a small stack from his robes and placed them on his lords desk. They were quickly returned to their original sizes and pushed into the reach of the Dark Lord.

"Very good, Lucius." He opened the first book, skimming the text. "There is only one other matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course, My Lord." The blond did not show his sudden shock and worry over what he could possibly offer his Lord in matters of time."

"Tell me about the feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys."

"My Lord?" Lucius' brow rose slightly, was the only sign that was by his Lords request.

Voldemort simply waved his hand carelessly, a smile playing on his lips. "With time, Lucius, one MUST be specific."

"Of course, My Lord." Lucius relaxed slightly into the chair. "It began about two hundred years ago. My great grandfather, Lucian Malfoy, had just taken over Lordship from his father."

The Dark Lord leant forward, his chin resting upon his laced fingers. Lucius sank further into his seat, steepled fingers lightly tapping his chin. "Lucian was a Senior Advisor for the Minister of the time. The Weasley family at that time was a wealthy and influential family and the heir did not take kindly to being passed up for the Malfoy Lord."

"Lucian's portrait has told me that the two had been fighting for the spot for many years and the Weasley family was none-to-pleased when their Heir was passed over for the position."

Voldemort raised his hand, signally for the man to stop. "And which Weasley was this, the Heir?"

"I believe it was the current Heads Great-Uncle. I can't remember his name, it was horribly mundane and I believe his Mother was a Half-blood." Lucius casually waved his wand, conjuring a drink for himself, "Shall I continue my Lord?"

Voldemort gave a short nod of his head, "Very well. In an attempt to discredit my Great-Grandfather, the Weasley family launched a smear campaign and finally their Heir attempted to take the life of Lucian."

He paused for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and recalling the tale Lucian had told him. "According to Lucian, he had his solicitor serve the family with a 'cease and desist' order, if they did not comply he would take them before the Wizengamot. The attempt on his life was made within a day of the order, in full view of the Minister and two Auror guards."

"My, my. The Weasley family will have to be a major focus for my plans. I want that family under my control." Voldemort sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowed slightly before he spoke once more. "Tell me Lucius, Arthur's mother was a Black, was she not? And his wife, she was a Prewet?"

"Yes, on both counts my Lord. There has been mention that the Prewet family are descended from the Peverell brothers."

"Ah, yes! The holders of The Deathly Hallows. I will keep that in mind Lord Malfoy. Please, continue the rest of the tale."

"As you wish, my Lord." Lucius straightened in his chair slightly, "The Heir was arrested on the spot. He was sentenced to The Kiss after a quick trial. The rest of the family was brought before the Wizengamot and was ordered to pay reparations to the Malfoy family. It left them nearly penniless."

"Thank you Lucius, your wifes Life Debt is cleared." Voldemort smiled fleetingly. I may have need to call upon you or your wife again."

"As you need my Lord." Voldemort waved him away. His plans were coming along nicely and by the months end, he would be the Overmagus of the Wizarding British and Irish Islands.

**Lysander Manor, Edge of Fithie Wood, Scotland:  
**_Half Six in the Evening, two days later_

Karen stepped from the floo into her home with graceful ease. A contamination barrier had the ash falling from her as she passed through the field; it disappeared before it had a chance to even touch the floor. She strode purposefully through the halls towards her Study, stopping only once to curtsy to the portrait that held her parents.

Once in the safety of the highly warded room she took the Time Turners and books from her cloak pocket. The warded box she had placed them in was an Unspeakables secret, it could hide any object from detection charms, summoning spells, and any form of scrying. Should someone notice that these Time Turners were missing, they would never be found, as long as they remained within two feet of the box now that they were keyed to it.

Karen quickly removed her robe, before sitting at the large desk. Briefly running her hands over the rich dark wood, she reached towards the neat stack of parchments. Meticulously, she placed the parchment before her, followed by her inkpot and quill.

Closing her eyes, she took a steadying breath, "Thatch!"

"Here Mistress." A tall, for their race, elf answered softly.

She nodded towards the elf, "Thatch, I want you to go into the hidden library and retrieve the following items for me."

The lanky elf nodded solemnly towards his Mistress, "Of course, Mistress."

"Good." She silently cast a number of spells towards the parchment before her. She placed her wand to the side of her gathered items. "There is Uncle Angus' Journal - the red one, but not the crimson one. Great Aunt Athena's Prophetic Drawings - make sure to get the one's that have to deal with time. She marked those one's with a hourglass in the bottom right and left corners. And finally, Great-Great Grandfather Max' map of wizarding family lineage."

"As you wish it, Mistress." The elf bowed deeply, "I'm putting these here, in Mistresses Study?" Karen turned towards her prepared parchment, nodding to the elf. "Back in a jif!"

Karen shook her head in dismay, Thatch was such a strange elf. Strange though he may be, he was the only elf tied to her line that she could trust to take orders. His racial abnormalities made him to give direction and orders to.

With a slight shake of her head and a deep cleansing breath, she took up her quill; it was time to let her Lord know that she had acquired that which he seeked.

_Mi Lord,_

_I have that which you seek. Be assured Mi Lord, the items can not be seen by magics many wandering eyes. Dumbledore's man was a great help and he shall be easily suspect, as he is connected to our glorious cause._

_I have also in my possession, a number of items that deal in what you seek. A map of Wizarding Lineage, a collection of Prophetic Dream Drawings, and finally a journal that talks of the protections on the items you requested and how to remove, nullify, or work around them._

_I await your orders, Mi Lord._

_KL_

I want to thank you for reading my newest baby. I really want to thank those of you who are following me as an author and decided to check out this new fic. I am almost done with the next chapter of Unexpected Comfort. Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted, flames will be posted with the next chapter and be picked apart. TY - Birdie


End file.
